When The Cards are Down: All or Nothing
by lunarstargazer
Summary: The Queen of Spades is one of the top assassins of the Casino Trump, the highly secret and mysterious assassin organization, and she has just been given the biggest assignment of her life: one of our beloved Yu Yu Hakusho characters. on hiatus
1. The Casino Trump

Chapter 1: The Casino Trump

**Chapter 1: The Casino Trump**

The clock ticked relentlessly and the fire's crackle was far from welcoming. His hands shook as he tried to make a cup of tea to calm his nerves, but nothing was going to help. Something was wrong - terribly wrong - but he couldn't say what.

He returned to his chair and picked up a book. Nothing he read he remembered or registered and it only made things worse. He gave up and in a fit of frustration threw the book into the fire. He passed a hand over his face as the pages were consumed one by one.

Then he heard the noise.

He jumped; his eyes wide and his heart pounding. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the edges of the arm rest. There was no other sound after the first, but he was certain that something - or someone - was there.

"W-who's there?" he called out, his voice shaking. He tried to clear his voice. "Get out! I'm going to call the police! I'll-"

A hand shot out from behind his chair and grabbed his throat, constricting his vocal chords and choking the rest of his words. Two more hands seized his arms, but he was too terrified to move anyway. A woman stepped smoothly into his view. She wore all black but for white gloves with playing card spades on the back of the hand and a full-faced, blank mask. Its only adornments were a painted crown near the top and a tear in the shape of an upside down spade beneath the left eye.

She toyed with the tip of a dagger, its handle designed like a playing card, as she examined the man. Her eyes traveled up and down him behind the eye slits.

"Now listen," she said sharply. Her voice was cold and cruel. "I will get a bonus if I find your safe, but looking for it will just be a waste of my time. So if you tell me where it is, I'll make your death swift and relatively painless in return. Understand?" She nodded to the one gripping his throat. "Let him go, Ten."

The pressure on his voice box released. He coughed and stuttered, shaking his head from side to side, but said nothing. The woman leaned in dangerously close and pressed the tip of her dagger to his adam's apple just hard enough for a drop of blood to swell and burst, running down his collar bone.

"Let me make myself perfectly clear. I am three hours ahead of schedule. Just think of the slow, torturous death I could deal you if you don't cooperate. Where is the safe?"

"It's...it's..."

"Spit it out!"

"Under the rug!"

She glanced quickly behind her at the Persian rug in front of the fireplace. "Four, go check it out."

A man wearing a similar mask, except for a four under the right eye and without a crown, appeared from the darkness and disappeared behind her. "It's here," he confirmed. "Standard lock."

She smiled beneath the mask. "Good. Well then, Mr. Yamimoto, I will keep up my end of the bargain as well. It's time for you to fold your hand."

She plunged the dagger in the rest of the way. His eyes bulged. Blood squirted from the wound onto her and filled his mouth. He began to shake, stiffened, then went limp, his eyes still open and blank.

The assassin wiped his blood from her mask with her sleeve and cleaned her dagger on her pant leg before joining the Four of Spades. She inspected the safe for only a few moments.

"Get the two," she told the Four, "and tell him to bring his safe cracking tools."

"Yes, Queen."

As she waited, she pulled out a deck of cards. She shuffled them with a swift and practiced hand. Then with a flick of her wrist a card shot spinning out of the deck. She snatched it from the air and looked at it. It was the queen of spades. She tossed it at the corpse and it stuck to his blood face-up. She slipped the deck back into her sleeve.

Four returned with Two and within a matter of moments the safe was opened and its contents were emptied, almost ten million yen in jewelry, stocks, and bonds. Soon she and her team were in the cars, returning to headquarters. She was taking the longest detour, the second car was taking the most direct route, and the third was taking a second detour so that they would all reach the headquarters at different times in different directions to keep from being followed.

She was still several kilometers away when her cell phone rang. She glanced at the caller id and recognized the headquarters' number.

"This is the Queen of Spades," she answered, removing her mask. Beneath it was a young face, despite the true age of the woman.

"This is the Ace of Spades. Status?"

"Full success."

"Excellent. There's another case for you as soon as you get back. Individual work, long term, start immediately. Details when you get back."

"Another case?" she exclaimed, her voice rising only slightly. "You promised me a week off after tonight. What could be so big that-"

"This is on direct orders of the Joker," he interrupted calmly. "This is completely out of my hands."

She nearly swerved off the road in surprise. No one was higher than the Joker. Not even the Royal Flush, the heads of the Casino Trump, could disobey any of his orders.

"Is it that high profile?"

"Very."

She glanced at the three other cards in the car - the five, the six, and the seven. Their masks were off and no one was looking at her, but she had no doubt that they were straining to hear every word.

"Who is it I'll be after?"

"I can't say. He wouldn't even tell me."

"Why isn't the King of Hearts on it? He usually handles these kinds of things."

"I asked, but he wouldn't say. He is demanding you specifically. He wouldn't have it any other way. Meet me when you get back, but you're getting the details from him."

"The Joker?" Her voice wavered slightly. Except for the Aces, the Royal Flush rarely saw the Joker and the regular cards never did. She had only met the Joker three times: first when she came to the Casino Trump, second when she had become the Jack of Spades, and then again when she was promoted to the Queen. "In person?"

"Big moment for you, huh? I told you it's very high-profile. Now hang up before this call is tracked."

"Fine." She hit the "end" button and put the phone into her pocket. "Spread the word," she said, addressing the cards, "report immediately to the Jack when we get back. I have a meeting for a new case."

"Yes, Queen," the three cards answered in unison.

"And what you are about to hear will not be repeated to anyone else. Understand?"

"Yes, Queen."

"When I get back from this case I want full reports on the Jack. Any plots she tries to dethrone me I want to know about."

The Ace of Spades was waiting for her as she parked the car. The Queen gestured for the other cards to leave and they slipped away quickly, knowing the punishments were harsh for disobeying orders from the Royal Flush. The Ace barely jerked his head for her to come along, but she crossed her arms over her chest and didn't move.

"Come on, we don't keep the Joker waiting."

"I know. Start walking and I'll follow you," she said, a hint of anger in her voice. "I don't feel like being groped again."

He smirked perversely. "It's not my fault. You were just asking to be grabbed."

He took a step toward her, but she seized his arm and twisted it behind his back. He laughed slightly but made no other advancements.

"Just start walking," she hissed into his ear. "The Joker is waiting."

"Well, if it isn't Jack."

The Queen of Spades turned. She recognized that sneer too well. The woman that stepped in her way was the former Queen of Spades, but was dethroned two years ago when she was crowned. She had never forgiven the current Queen for the demotion.

"That's Queen to you...Jack."

"It won't be for too long. I heard you're going away."

"Temporarily," she emphasized through gritted teeth. "I'm on my way to get a new case - some individual work."

"And that means I'll be in charge - as it should be."

"Come on!" the Ace urged further ahead. "We better not be making the Joker wait!"

The Queen smirked at the shock on the Jack's face. "That's right. You're making me late for a meeting with the Joker. Very high-profile work. I'll probably be made the Ace when I'm done. So try not to foul up my team too much while I'm gone. I don't expect much from you anyway."

Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "Oh believe me, Queenie, when you get back, you won't recognize the Spades."

Despite her calm exterior, the Queen's insides were twisting with nerves. Her cases were usually low-profile team missions. She rarely worked without the Spades. Cases like these were usually reserved for the King of Hearts, who was easily the best assassin of the four heads. Some of the regular cards thought he would never be promoted because the Joker never wanted him out of the field, but the Royal Flush knew it was only a matter of time before they were calling him "Ace of Hearts."

As she approached the Joker's office, the King of Hearts was coming out, accompanied by his Ace. She forgot how kind and gentle he looked, despite his years as a cold-blooded assassin.

"Queen of Spades," he greeted, giving a nod to her Ace.

"King of Hearts," she returned, nodding to his Ace as well.

"Actually, it's Ace of Hearts now," he corrected, smiling. "The Joker promoted me just now."

"Ace! Wow, congratulations. It was going to happen sooner or later." She turned to the former Ace of Hearts. "So are you back in the field? Going to be doing cases again?"

"Yeah, but not with the Hearts. The Jack is getting crowned. I'm switching teams. The Joker made me the new King of Diamonds. I asked for the position."

"Congratulations, I'm glad for it. The Diamonds could not go king-less for much longer." Her hands curled into fists. "Boy, would I like to get my dagger into that brat detective. He thinks he can kill two of our own and get away with it."

"We all feel the same, Queen," the Ace of Hearts said calmly. "But only one will be given the honor."

She forced herself to relax her hands. "I know. Is there a new Jack of Diamonds then?"

"He's bringing the Six up. I'll have a full team in no time."

The Ace of Spades grabbed her arm. "We are dangerously close to being late for a meeting with a Joker," he said. "So, King of Diamonds, Ace of Hearts, if you will excuse us..."

As he pushed her forward, he whispered into her ear, "Now we know why the King of Hearts wasn't asked."

She didn't answer for he had just pushed her through the Joker's door. Her nerves doubled instantly. Despite his name, the Joker had a very serious mien. He sat behind his desk with his chin resting on his intertwined fingers. He stared intently at the two cards entering. He made no comment of any possible tardiness, though it was evident in his face. Silently he slid a file across the desk and gestured for the Queen to pick it up.

"He is your case. You have two months starting tomorrow."

She opened the manila folder to the first page. It was a picture. A mixture of satisfaction and anger bubbled up inside her. She smirked.

"So it is I who will have the honor," she murmured. "I accept."

"Excellent. Sit. I will give you your briefing."

The Ace of Spades leaned over her shoulder. "Who is it?"

"Yusuke Urameshi."


	2. The Five of Spades

Chapter 2: The Five of Spades

**Chapter 2: The Five of Spades**

Yusuke Urameshi was bored. He almost wished that Japan or Spirit World were in mortal peril again just so he could have something to do. Instead, his days were filled with skipping school, fighting Kuwabara (and anyone else who wanted to pick a fight with him), teasing Keiko, and daytime television.

The only break from the mediocrity was an unexpected attempt on his life a month before. Two men, who called themselves the King of Diamonds and the Jack of Diamonds, had attacked him after school. The battle ended up being exactly what he needed, even though the price of his victory was several and severe injuries.

He had asked Botan to find more information on the two assassins, who wanted him dead, and why, but all she found was the name of an assassin organization: the Casino Trump. After that the trail of information went dead. Trying to find more information occupied Yusuke's interest for about two weeks, but when his search became as fruitless as Botan's, he returned to simply being bored.

"Yusuke Urameshi?"

Yusuke stopped but did not turn. The voice was low and challenging, as though preparing for a brawl, but he feared that if he turned his hopes would be crushed.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" the person shouted when Yusuke didn't answer.

He spun around slowly. The person belonging to the voice was a young boy around Yusuke's age. He was short and thin, bordering almost on lanky. His brown hair was messily cut short to his scalp and looked as though he just got out of bed. Even though he looked a little frail, he stood threateningly: feet planted firmly apart, arms crossed, mouth set, and eyes set in a cold stare. Yusuke was certain this boy, as small as he was, wanted to fight.

"So are you?"

"Who wants to know?" Yusuke asked roughly.

The boy didn't move. "The name's Kei. I just moved here and I heard that you are the person to know around here."

Yusuke groaned, realizing he was wrong. 'Just a tough guy wannabe,' he thought. "Listen, as long as you don't get in my way we'll get along fine."

"What if I want to get in your way?"

Yusuke only shook his head. "Save it for when you're taller, kid," he answered, leaving.

A hand shot out and grabbed a handful of his shirt, whirling Yusuke around to face him with unexpected strength. Kei's eyes were angry, but something else was there too. Yusuke couldn't decide if it was hatred or fear.

"I'm risking my life just to be seen with you, don't walk away from me, damn it!" he shouted.

Yusuke swatted the hand away and straightened his shirt. "All right, all right. You've got my attention. So start talking."

He looked around quickly before starting. "I - ow!"

Kay jumped back, holding his right hand. Blood was dripping down the back of it in thick, large rivulets. The weapon was a small rectangle, which had cut into the concrete, and was standing straight up.

Kei looked at Yusuke nervously before picking it up. His eyes went wide and he paled at the sight of it. The rectangle slipped from his fingers but he took no notice of it.

"What it is?" Yusuke asked, intrigued and alarmed.

"I have to go," Kei exclaimed. He disappeared faster than Yusuke could register the action.

He bent over to pick up the fallen item. It appeared to just be a playing card, but the material was stronger than usual and the edges were sharpened. He turned the card over. It was the queen of spades.

Yusuke did not see Kei the rest of that day or the day after, but he did not forget about him. It was the card that had made him remember. He had seen cards just like it before. The King of Diamonds assassin had several. He was almost certain that Casino Trump was somehow involved, but he didn't know if they were after him again or Kei. If they were after Kei, he wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted some more interest and excitement in his life, but not at the expense of it: he had risked it too many times already.

"Hey!" someone whispered. Yusuke stopped and looked around, but saw no one. "Up here!"

He looked up. Kei was sitting on a high tree branch almost out of sight. There was a bandage on his right hand and another above his right eye.

"What are you doing up there?" Yusuke called.

"Shh!" He glanced nervously around for eavesdroppers. "I need to talk to you. It's life and death. Meet me in front of the Hachiko statue at Shibuya Station Sunday at two o'clock. It'll be too crowded for anyone to notice us."

"Why should I?"

"Shh!"

"Why should I?" he repeated in a whisper. "I don't plan on spending my free day with you."

"I have two words for you that will change your mind."

"Oh yeah? What?"

Kei leaned far forward, almost falling off the branch. "Casino Trump."

That time Yusuke looked around cautiously as though the Casino Trump was about to show up at any moment. "What do you know about them?"

"Everything."

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked suspiciously. "Who are you really?"

"For my safety and yours, and I simply Kei." He stood, stepping closer to the trunk, and he was instantly obscured by foliage. "Remember, Shibuya Station, two o'clock. I'll be waiting."

"Can I bring someone?"

"No!" Kei's face was suddenly in front of him and Yusuke took a startled step backwards. "Bring no one and trust no one."

"What about you? I don't even know you."

Kei smiled mysteriously. "I may be the only one you can trust."

"Hey, Yusuke!" Botan called running up to him.

"What's up?"

"I checked out this guy you told me about, but I couldn't find anything on this Kei person."

"Nothing? That's suspicious. So what do you think I should do about Sunday?" he asked her. "It feels like some kind of trap."

"I agree. I couldn't find anything on this organization and he claims he knows everything. If this boy knows so much about Casino Trump then he must be a part of them. If he's bluffing then he wants something from you. Either way he doesn't seem like someone to be trusted."

"I don't think he's bluffing. What about the card? Casino Trump has to be involved somehow."

"The question then is if you want to be involved."

"What if I already am?"

"It sounds like you've made up you're mind then. I have an idea. I'll watch from above and look for anything fishy. Then I can check out this Kei guy without him seeing me."

"Sounds like a plan. Now there's just one more thing I want to know."

"What?"

He looked down at the blue school uniform she wore. "Why are you still wearing that? You're not a student!"

"I think I look cute in it."

"But why would you want to pretend to be a student? It's bad enough actually being one."

"Yusuke!"

He cringed, as he often did when he heard that girl's voice. He turned and grinned sheepishly at the brunette, but her only response was a glare.

"Hey, Keiko."

"What is Botan doing here?" she demanded.

"We're just talking. Jealous?"

"You promised no more of this detective stuff for awhile! You promised to lay off the dangerous stuff!" Although her voice and expression were angry, her eyes were shimmering.

"I am! We were just talking! I promise!"

"Just talking?"

"Just talking," Botan reaffirmed.

"You see? To prove that everything is all right, I'll take you to a movie this weekend. Sunday?"

Botan nudged his arm and shook her head. "Not Sunday, remember?"

"Oh yeah. How 'bout Saturday?"

"I knew it!" Keiko yelled at him. "Yusuke Urameshi, you are such a jerk!"

Keiko stormed off and Yusuke groaned. "Keiko, wait! It's not what you think!" he called after her, but she didn't turn around. He shot Botan a look mixed with anger and exasperation.

She shrugged innocently. "Whoops."

Sunday came too slowly. Yusuke wanted to ask Kei many questions: who the Casino Trump were, how he knew so much about it, and why he wanted Yusuke to be involved, if he wasn't involved already.

Contrary to his reputation, Yusuke took an early train and arrived at Shibuya Station twenty minutes before two. He couldn't find Kei anywhere by the Hachiko statue. Assuming he hadn't arrived yet, he found an empty bench and waited.

A slight breeze blew across the area. Without it, Yusuke wouldn't have caught sight of the playing card flutter at the base of the statue. To anyone else around, it looked just like another piece of litter. He snatched it up before it could fly away. It was the same kind as before, but a different card. It was the five of spades. Written hastily on the back were a train destination and a departure time. Understanding the message, he gave the agreed symbol to Botan and began walking back towards the station. Soon she was next to him.

"What happened?"

"He's not here. He's going to be on this train." He handed her the card.

"Yusuke, a trap is written all over this. I just don't like it. The Casino Trump is waiting on that train, not Kei."

"It's Kei, I can feel it. And I need those answers."

"But what about our plan?"

"Trains are too crowded for anything serious to happen. I'll be fine."

He managed to find a seat before the crowds started to pile in. Someone engrossed in a newspaper sat next to him. Yusuke glanced over at him and realized it was Kei. He continued the appearance of reading, but nodded to Yusuke to show he was listening.

"What's with all this cat and mouse crap?" Yusuke asked angrily. "I'm sick of chasing you around."

"It was too dangerous there," he answered calmly. "They were there."

"They?"

"Yes, they. You know exactly who I mean. They've been doing everything they can to keep me from getting to you."

"But why? Why do you want to get to me, and if what you are saying is true then why haven't they just killed you?"

"I can't say here."

"Are they here too?" He looked warily around.

"It's too crowded to say, but there are too many ears. At the third stop is a secure place for us to talk. You'll have to listen to my directions carefully because I'll be going a different way. It'll be less likely that we'll be followed. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, just give me the directions."

At the station the two parted in opposite directions without saying a word to each other. Kei moved quickly, knowing how important time was. He ran a hand through his short hair nervously. He didn't want anything to go wrong. The consequences of failure were too huge for him to even think about.

He could see the safe house when he was forced to a stop. Several men, all wearing black clothes and white masks with the spades insignia, had surrounded him. He smiled grimly, having expected this.

For the second time that day, Yusuke couldn't find Kei anywhere. He was sure that he was at the right place, for it matched Kei's description perfectly. However, Kei had also said that he would be waiting for him there. His intuition was torn between the prospect of a trap and a Kei in trouble. Then he heard someone - a boy - scream. He thought he recognized the voice and, going against his better judgment, ran towards the source of the sound.

Kei was kneeling on the ground, holding his arm, and five people surrounded him. He knew them instantly to be part of the Casino Trump. Without thinking, his index finger was pointed at them and a spirit gun was tearing down the street. The assassins turned towards him the moment it manifested then scattered. It looked as though they merely disappeared before Yusuke's eyes.

Kei got slowly to his feet as Yusuke made his way towards him. He smiled weakly at Yusuke, but it turned into a grimace.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, thanks for that. It was just a warning so no major harm was done."

"Why'd they run away when they saw me?"

"Because they don't want me to blow the Queen's mission."

"Who?"

"Let's get to the safe house first. They're probably still watching. Go directly there. I'll join you in five minutes."

"You sure they won't attack you again?"

"They've already made their statement for the day."

As he promised, Kei showed up five minutes later at the back door. Only nodding to Yusuke briefly, he disappeared into another room, returning a few seconds later with antiseptic spray and a roll of bandages.

"So now will I get my answers?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just give me twenty minutes," Kei grumbled, flexing the hand of his injured arm.

"Now will you answer?" he repeated once Kei's arm was bandaged.

"Fine, shoot."

"Why did they run from me?"

"Simple, you weren't supposed to see them. The Casino Trump is very secretive. The only people outside the organization that are allowed to see them are their victims just before they die."

"You've seen them. What does that make you?"

Kei looked down at his hands. The bandage had been replaced the day before by a regular band-aid. "Part of them," he answered quietly. "Among the Casino Trump I'm known as the Five of Spades. It's the only reason they haven't killed me yet."

Yusuke's expression instantly darkened. "So what do you want me for?"

"I came to you because I need your help. The Casino Trump doesn't know why I've been looking for you, but I've never been someone trusted. They're afraid I'll ruin everything. It's why they've been intercepting my every attempt to talk to you."

"So get to the point. What is it you're trying to do that you need my help for?"

"I want to bring them down," he said, his voice turning low and ominous. "I want to destroy them. I need your help to do that, from the inside out."

"Why me then? Who not someone else?"

"You're strong. You've gone against us - them - before and won. With someone on the outside - you - and someone in the inside - me - we can take them down."

"And what makes you think I'd agree?"

"Because helping me could save your life."

"How?" he asked skeptically.

"The Queen is coming to kill you."


	3. Jacks and Jokers

Chapter 3: The Royal Flush

**Chapter 3: Jacks and Jokers**

"Queen? What Queen?"

Kei rolled his eyes, realizing he was getting ahead of himself. He pulled out a deck of cards from a pocket. He shuffled them with amazing dexterity, talking as he did so.

"The Casino Trump is run by the Royal Flush, a group of the nine most elite of the organization. At the top is the Joker." He stopped shuffling long enough to hold up the top card, the joker, and put it in front of him on the floor. "No one can go against his orders. Underneath him are the team commanders." He pulled four more cards from the top of the deck, the four Aces, and put them side by side underneath the joker. "We refer to them as the Aces. Underneath them are the head assassins of each team. Right now there is the King of Diamonds, King of Hearts, Queen of Clubs, and the Queen of Spades." He drew each card as he said their name, placing them under their respective aces. "That's the Royal Flush."

Kei looked up at Yusuke and saw the unasked question in his eyes. "It's a different King of Diamonds. We get promotions and demotions like any business," he told him.

"You certainly are organized."

Kei shrugged off the comment. "Underneath them, not quite Royal Flush and not quite regular cards are the Jacks. They take care of things when the King or Queen is away." He pulled the Jacks out too, putting them under the face cards. "After that, it's just the teams, the regular cards like me." One by one, he took the top card and flipped it over, revealing the hearts in succession, then the diamonds, clubs, and spades. At the bottom were the four face cards he didn't use.

"Remind me never to play cards with you."

"It's a required skill," he said off-handedly. "What our title is dictates which team we are on. Since I'm the Five of Spades, I take orders from the Queen of Spades. That's the Queen that's after you."

"So if she's the one you take your orders from, how do I know you're not obeying her orders right now?"

He waved his injured arm in front of him. "Do these bandages mean nothing to you? They would have killed me already if I wasn't one of them. And trust me," his voice softened, "they're just waiting for one reason to kill me."

"Why?"

"They don't...they won't trust me because I'm half and half."

"Half what?"

"Half human half demon, what else? My demon side has been dormant since I was a baby, but that doesn't matter to them. Casino Trump is made up of humans, and humans don't trust demons."

Yusuke nodded in understanding and something about his expression made Kei suspect that he had some demon blood in him as well. He absent-mindedly tested the wound beneath the bandage, flinching when he touched an unexpected sensitive spot.

"What else do you want to know? There's only time for a few more questions."

"Why?"

"Our meetings can't be too long or they'll be even more suspicious than they already are. So ask while there is still time."

"Is Kei your real name?"

"No."

"What is it?"

"I don't have one. My title is the Five of Spades. I needed something for you to call me and Kei is a simple name to remember. No one in the Casino Trump has a name."

"No one? Not even before you join?"

He shook his head. "Cards are cards for life. We don't join; we are brought to the organization as babies. The Card Master raises and trains us until we become formal assassins. Then we're given a title and are assigned to a team. Before then we're nameless. We have time for one more question."

"How does the Queen plan to kill me?"

"She'll be watching you for awhile. How no one knows. That's why I told you to trust no one. Anyone could be working for her...or be her. She'll find your weakness and use that to kill you."

"Well that's encouraging," he said sarcastically. "If my weakness was chocolate I'd have nothing to worry about."

Kei smirked. "That's all we can do for now. You should go back now."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here for a few days. Then I have to go back to headquarters."

"What for?"

"Damage control. I have to convince my superiors I'm still on their side or you and I both will be dead by Tuesday."

"You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"Have I said or done something to suggest I'm joking? My own teammates attacked me, and I'm talking about bringing down the most highly organized teams of assassins in history. If I wasn't serious then I have a pretty sick sense of humor."

"That's all I needed to know."

Two days later, Kei returned to Casino Trump headquarters. It had been over a week since he last returned. He was rarely away so long and his time in the real world felt strange. Nevertheless, he stayed focused on his plans and didn't let outside life cloud his mind.

The organization was up to its usual business and Kei was generally ignored. Occasionally a card glanced at him, unsure of the face, but no one stopped to comment.

He passed the Ace of Hearts on the way and nodded to him courteously, as was expected. The Ace returned it automatically without pausing to see who was offering the gesture. He stopped in realization after only a few steps and turned.

"Hey, wait a moment!"

Kei stopped and turned as well, a vague smirk on his lips. "It's the Five of Spades, sir," he said in a strange voice, nodding once again.

"Ah, I see, you did look familiar," the Ace said good-humoredly. "There's something different about you. Let me get a good look at you." He walked around Kei a few times. "It's the hair," he said finally, running a hand through it.

"Yes," Kei said laughing. "I cut the hair."

"Well, it was..." he paused as though to suppress a laugh as well, "...it was nice to meet you. Take care."

Kei chuckled to himself as the Ace left, but it died instantly in his throat. Hands grabbed Kei uncomfortably tight from behind. He felt hot breath on the side of his face.

"So you're finally back," the person said in a low and quiet voice.

Kei broke away from the grip, looking at the Ace of Spades in mild anger. "Stop treating me like this, I'm sick of it."

He shrugged off the comment. "Fine, I'm just here on Joker's orders anyway."

"Then try sticking to doing the Joker's orders and only the Joker's orders. So what are they?"

"He wants to see you immediately."

"Already?"

"It's been over a week, what did you expect?"

"Fine, I'll be right there."

Kei walked with little hesitation into the Joker's office, but he showed no surprise at the intrusion. The Spade obeyed, a mien completely different from the one he used around Yusuke coming over him.

"I have been informed that you have made contact with Yusuke Urameshi."

Kei gulped. "That's right."

"And?" he asked, impatience creeping into his voice.

"Sir?"

"I want a report of everything that went on between you."

Kei's expression clouded with hurt and confusion. "You don't think I would do something that would be harmful to this organization, do you?"

"Urameshi is a very important case. It cannot be taken lightly. Now please report."

Kei left the Joker's office smiling to himself in I satisfaction. Everything was going perfectly to plan. He even managed to receive the approval of the Joker. He couldn't see how anything could go wrong.

"Well, well, well, it's the Five of Spades. Such a low station suits you, it matches your personality."

Kei turned, crossing his arms in annoyance. "Do you want something in particular, Jack? Or are you being just your usual nasty self?"

The Jack of Spades glared at him, scorn evident all over her face. Then she nodded towards the bandage on his arm. "So how is it?"

"It'll heal," he answered stiffly, flexing the hand. "Are you concerned?" he scoffed. "Afraid that your dagger bit too deep? Or were you hoping it would keep me off the team for awhile?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I was just following...the Queen's...orders," she said smirking. "It was my duty as current head assassin. Nothing personal."

"Yeah, I bet," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Just remember, you're only in charge for two months. Then you'll be just another regular card. So don't be so cocky."

"Things won't stay the same for long. Not if I have anything to do with it, just you wait," the Jack of Spades growled at him.

"No Jack, just you wait," Kei said, turning to leave.

Kei passed many more Spades as he made his way to his sleeping quarters. He would remain there for the night and return to the real world the next morning. Several of his teammates watched him curiously as he passed. The last week had been as unusual for them as it was for Kei, and they were only certain that it was Kei that had caused it. He ignored the looks, though a quick glare easily discouraged the more persistent onlookers. All that mattered to him was that everything was falling into place.

When he returned to his room he went directly to his chest of drawers. The middle drawer had a false bottom: a necessity for all the cards. Personal items were not allowed and had to be hidden. In the secret compartment were some pictures, letters, and little trinkets. He picked up one of the pictures fondly, studying the person in it that had his arm around the Kei in the picture in a playful headlock.

"I do this for you," Kei murmured.


	4. The Bluff

Chapter 4: The Bluff

**Chapter 4: The Bluff**

"As you know, Urameshi has been targeted by us before. Unfortunately, he escaped and we faced dire casualties."

The Queen of Spades nodded, forcing herself not to get angry in front of the Joker. She knew he could easily change his mind if she showed anything but an assassin's indifference for the assignment. A card could never let anything become personal.

"He has proven to be very strong against us. It will be your job to find his weakness and exploit it to your advantage."

"I understand. I'll have to get close to him."

"Exactly. This is your undercover identity." He handed her another sheet of paper.

She glanced over the bio of the person she was to become, smiling with approval. "A double secret identity, good," she mumbled to herself. "It will be no problem. I have played people like this before."

"I know. How you approach him I will leave to you, but I will require regular reports. You should have everything in that file that you need to assess how best to go about it."

"I will not let you down."

"I do not expect you to. It is crucial that you only answer to this identity when not at headquarters. You may implement your team for the case, but all details are on a need to know basis. Your success will be greatly rewarded."

"I understand. Is that all?"

"Yes, you are dismissed."

"Thank you." She stood and turned, suddenly remembering that the Ace of Spades was in the room when her eyes fell on him. "Can you come with me please?" she asked him.

"Of course," he said eagerly, following her out of the office. "Where are we going?"

"My room."

Se jumped when he grabbed her, forgetting the dangers of walking in front of him. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time," he said silkily.

"And you'll still be waiting," she said savagely, pushing him in front of her. "You're just cutting my hair."

"Crush my dreams then."

When they reached the room, she handed him her dagger and sat down on a stool. He ran his fingers through her hair and she ignored it at first, but he wasn't doing any cutting. The Queen of Spades squirmed, knowing that he enjoying the task more than what would have been considered normal.

"Get on with it!" she snapped.

"Fine, ruin my fun. How short do you want it?"

"Very short."

"You sure?"

"The only other option is a wig, and those can come off. It's too risky. I just have to cut my real hair."

"Whatever you say. Can I keep the locks?"

"You're disgusting."

They remained silent for a long time. Soon most of her hair was on the floor. She watched the Ace of Spades as he moved into her line of sight. Her eyes drifted from his head to his feet and back again.

"You're thin enough, but too tall," she said thoughtfully.

"For what?"

"I need some clothes. I'll have to borrow some, but I'm not sure from who." She stopped working and she realized he was imagining the Queen wearing his clothes like some kind of a lover. "Could you try not to be perverted for one moment to help me?"

"I think the Jack of Clubs is your size. He's a little short."

"All right, I'll ask him."

"And don't I get anything for helping?"

"Well...okay." He leaned toward her excitedly, but she put a hand up to keep his mouth from hers. "You can keep the hair."

By the time the Queen's disguise was complete, she had a plan near completion as well. It was perfect in her mind except for only one factor: she would need the help of the Jack of Spades.

"You mean you, the Queen of Spades, needs my help?" she scoffed. "Funny, you don't look cold and dead."

The Queen rolled her eyes. "I could ask any other Spade to do this for me. It's not that hard, but you used to be the Queen and I cannot ignore how that makes you the most qualified." Her tone showed her obvious dislike for having to ask the Jack.

"I can't say no. You outrank me - for now - but you should know this won't be done willingly."

"Doesn't matter, as long as it gets done."

She began putting her plan in motion the next day. She didn't want to waste any moment of her two months. Getting to Yusuke's hometown was the most difficult part for her. It was far away, meaning she couldn't return to headquarters often. The Jack wasn't happy about it either, learning that it meant she and a handful of Spades would have to stay there as well for several days.

The Queen of Spades waited for Yusuke on his way back from school. When she caught her first glimpse of him in person, she thought that nothing about him seemed special: like the kind of person who could take down two of her comrades. Nevertheless, she knew the consequences of underestimating cases.

"Yusuke Urameshi?"

He stopped but ignored the call. 'Cocky,' the Queen noted to herself, analyzing him with a trained and experienced eye.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

That time he turned and several hostile words were exchanged. Yusuke was prepared to ignore Kei again, as the Queen suspected he would, but one phrase caught his full attention.

"I'm risking my life just to be seen with you, don't walk away from me, damn it!"

The time for intervention was coming closer. Then the Queen's card sliced across Kei's hand and he disappeared without explanation.

"You can stop now, he's not following you." The Jack of Spades stepped into the road and blocked the way.

The Queen glared at her, licking the cut to stop the bleeding. "You weren't supposed to actually hit."

"I was just trying to help," she mocked, shrugging. "I thought it would be more realistic that way."

"Watch it next time. Just wait until Sunday and then you can go away."

She watched Yusuke get off the train at Shibuya Station from behind her newspaper. He was acting very suspicious, and she was certain that there was someone else secretly with him. She was glad for her extra precautions.

Everything was going perfectly to plan by the time Yusuke was headed for the safe house. As long as the Spades did their part, she had no doubt that the rest would come easily. She smiled grimly as they came into view. She wasn't looking forward to this part, but it also meant that all was going well.

She walked confidently into the room as the Jack of Spades broke the circle to come towards her. Wordlessly the Jack drew her dagger and the Queen held her arm out for her.

"Remember," the Queen reminded her sharply as she seized her wrist, "just enough to make it bleed."

"Yeah, just you remember to scream nice and loud for us."

"Bite me."

"No thanks, I'd rather do this." The blade bit into the Queen's arm.

It wasn't hard to fake the scream; the Jack made sure it hurt enough for that. She dropped to her knees just before Yusuke came into view. There was a sudden spike of spirit energy that surprised them all (the Queen thought that he was a normal human), and everyone but the Queen scattered. Years of training kept her from smirking in triumph at his words of concern. She did not expect him to be falling into her grasp so quickly.

At the safe house she could feel him falling deeper and deeper with every word she spoke about and against the Casino Trump. In a last minute decision she told him she was part demon, his own spirit awareness convincing her to do so, and was glad to see the desired effect.

She felt elated when Yusuke left. He had believed Kei. He may not have trusted the mysterious boy from Casino Trump, but the Queen of Spades was certain that too would come in time. She could not wait to report her success to the Joker.

At headquarters she first realized how convincing her disguise was. Cards she saw everyday glanced at her in puzzlement; her face not quite unrecognizable yet not quite familiar. She wanted to laugh, utterly astounded, when even the Ace of Hearts, who had seen through every one of her disguises in the past, walked by her without a second glance.

"Hey, wait a moment!"

She stopped, wanting to laugh again, and turned. It had taken a little longer than usual, but he had seen through her again.

"It's the Five of Spades, sir," she said, trying to keep the hilarity from her voice.

She liked to joke around with this card. He was the only card still around that would play along. The two Royal Flush members tried hard not to laugh during the conversation and the Queen almost failed when the Ace of Hearts pretended to try to find something different with her, concluding "it's the hair."

When they parted, the Queen was in an even better mood than before, but it was quickly dashed away by the Ace of Spades. He snuck up on her from behind, one arm wrapping around her waist and the other tightly around her chest. His grip tightened as he whispered into her ear and she cringed in disgust.

She pushed away from him, forgetting her good mood or the excitement she felt at the thought of reporting to the Joker on her progress and his news that she was wanted in the Joker's office immediately caught her off guard. Instead of feeling excited she felt nervous as she made her way to him.

"An interesting plan," he told her thoughtfully. "It's an approach I have never seen before. I can't say much of it now, but I believe that it's going to work out very well."

"Thank you."

"And another element of your plan strikes me as odd. You told him of your secret: your demon half. You long ago requested that no one be told for it would breed mistrust, yet you told him in order to gain his trust."

"Yes, sir, I thought the situation would yield a different result, and I believe I was right. And he will not live long enough for it to matter."

It was true that only the Joker knew her demonic secret, because it was he that had brought her to the Casino Trump as a toddler. Her mother did not know that the man who impregnated her and then disappeared was a demon, but it became obvious when she gave birth to an inhuman girl. The Queen of Spades was kept only long enough for her mother to be her first memory.

Then she was abandoned.

The little girl could do nothing, for her mother left her buckled in the baby stroller that she left right by an alleyway dumpster. She could only clutch the hem of the woman's dress, repeating "mommy," over and over again until her hands were slapped away and she was left to the mercy of the world.

Although hurt and confused, the baby would not cry, even after spending two days exposed to the elements and without nourishment. Then a man found her. He simply patted her on the head, lifted her into his arms, and took her away. Later in her life she would learn this man had only one name: Joker.

"Do you understand now why I asked for you for this assignment?" the Joker asked her.

The Queen nodded. Casino Trump encountered targets like demons and humans with spirit awareness before and understood the existence of the phenomenon, but the cards of the Casino Trump, though highly trained humans, were normal humans. Only one card possessed spirit energy as well: the Queen of Spades, a gift from her demon father. With Yusuke's strong spirit energy, only the Queen was a logical match for him.

"Is there anything else you wish to report?"

"No, sir."

"Then you are dismissed."

She nodded to him respectfully and stood, but he stopped her.

"Oh yes, one more thing."

"Yes?"

"You are doing a good job."

She tried hard to hide the grin, but a small smile nevertheless peaked through. "Thank you, sir."

Not even a brief encounter and nasty encounter with the Jack of Spades could make her forget such words from the Joker. It was a blatant compliment, something she never thought he would give, and it made her feel proud.

At her room she took out the precious pictures she hid. They were of her and a young man. The photographs were taken on the rare days off the assassins were given and the man was the former King of Diamonds. Although formal camaraderie was encouraged, actual sentiments between assassins was greatly discouraged. Nevertheless, a strong bond was formed between the two. She loved him dearly like a brother and the day Yusuke Urameshi killed him she wept in secret.

"I do this for you," she murmured.


	5. The Card's Tricks

Chapter 5: The Card's Tricks

**Chapter 5: The Card's Tricks**

"Yusuke! Hey, Yusuke! Stop, I'm talking to you!" Kei shouted, but he pretended not to hear. 'Damn brat,' she thought, running to catch up with him. "Geez, what's up with you? I called your name ten times!"

"I thought that we weren't supposed to be seen together," he said, and Kei bit down her scathing reply.

"For the next week I'm safe. The Spades have a week off. No one will bother checking up on me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "It's all about the job to them, so no one does anything they're not ordered to. In the next week we have to get as much as possible planned."

"Does it have to be now? I've got somewhere to be."

"Somewhere more important than this? Don't forget, your life is as much at stake as mine."

"I know! You're so annoying. Just meet outside the school in three hours, okay? We'll talk then."

"Fine, but you better be there. We have less than two months."

"The nerve of that jerk," she fumed to herself. "I'd kill him now if I was sure that I could. Why is he so late?"

With no other choice, she decided to look for him and found him still on the school grounds, talking with a tall red head she should have recognized as Kazuma Kuwabara, but she was too focused on Yusuke to care.

"Hey, we had an agreement!" she exclaimed, poking in the chest with her finger. "Do you think this is just some game?"

"Back off punk, we're talking," Kuwabara said roughly. He grabbed kei by the shoulder, trying to push her away, but she didn't budge.

"My business with Urameshi is much more important than whatever it is you have to say," she said coldly.

"What?!" Kuwabara stepped in front of her. "Maybe I should teach you some manners." He cracked his knuckles.

She laughed mirthlessly. "You teach me manners? I'd like to see that."

"Kuwabara, he-"

"Stay out of this, Urameshi. This is between me and the shorty now."

Kei pushed up her sleeves. "This better be worth my time."

"Kuwabara-"

"I said shut up!"

"Are you just going to talk? I thought you were going to teach me some manners," Kei said, getting impatient.

"With pleasure!"

Kuwabara swung his fist at her and she simply bent backwards, dodging it easily. She swept his feet out from under him, flipping him on his stomach with one hand. Before he could get up she sat on him, jabbing her thumb into his spinal cord.

"I can't feel my legs," he spluttered. He struggled to move, but his lower half remained dead.

"That's because I pinched the nerve that controls you from the waist down. A little higher…" she poked the spot with her other hand, "and you'll lose feeling in your hands. Keep going and then it'll be the arms, then the lungs. And right here," She poked a spot directly below his neck, "will kill you in moments. Shall we try it?"

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Yusuke squatted down by Kuwabara's face pressed to the pavement. "I tried to tell you. Kei is a professional assassin. As I predicted, he beat your ass without even trying."

"Tell him to get off me!"

"All right, Kei. I'll talk to you."

She jumped to her feet. "Just try wiggling your feet first," she told Kuwabara. "It'll take a few moments before everything is back in working order.

"So what is it?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

She nodded towards Kuwabara. "Can he be trusted?"

"Sure, I guess."

"While I was at headquarters I heard some rumors. Ever since our last encounter, the Joker has been putting added pressure on the Queen. I've never known her to be rash, but you may be seeing her sooner than I predicted.

"So what does that mean? We have even less time to do this overthrow thing?"

"Exactly."

Kuwabara was on his feet again. What are you talking about?" He lowered his voice. "What about Koenma?"

Kei heard. "Koenma?" she repeated. "Lord Koenma, ruler of Spirit World? You know him?"

"I work for him," he grumbled."

She swore foully under her breath. She wasn't expecting this turn. The Casino Trump had struggled since its creation to keep its secret from the all-knowing prince of Spirit World. If she was the one to reveal them, she knew an Ace would be sent for her. Few cards knew that the Aces were more than team commanders. Whenever a card was considered no longer needed, an Ace was sent to kill it.

"Is Koenma going to get in our way?" she asked carefully.

He shrugged. "He doesn't know yet."

She breathed a mental sigh of relief. "It'll be best is we keep it that way," she said, addressing both boys. Then she noticed Kuwabara staring at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Are you a girl?" he asked.

'Crap,' she thought, but she hid it well with a scathing look. "Did I hit you that hard or are you always this stupid? I'm a boy." She turned back to Yusuke. "Is there anyone else you have told?"

"No," he said after a moment.

'He's lying. There's someone he doesn't want me to know about,' she thought, reading him well. She was now certain of her suspicion that there was someone else at Shibuya station. 'He can't tell this person anymore.'

"The more people that know, the more likely they'll find out. You can't forget what I told you about the Queen."

"I know! Geez, you never quit." Kei had the nervous suspicion that he hadn't listened to a word. "So, do you have a plan?"

"That depends. What's this stuff about Koenma?"

"Don't worry about that."

"But Botan said-" Kuwabara began.

"Quiet!" Yusuke snapped. "That doesn't concern Kei."

Kei filed the name in the back of her mind, recognizing the action to protect Botan, not whatever it was she said. However, now was not the time to push the matter. She needed to know more about Yusuke. "We need to talk. We're running out of time."

"Whatever. We're going to have to do it tomorrow. Something came up."

Kei crossed her arms in annoyance. "And what if the Queen comes after you before we're ready?"

"I'll fight her like I did those other two."

Kei's eye twitched at the rough, blatant way he mentioned killing her comrades and it took most of her self control not to curl her hands into fists and strike him.

"You can't brush me off forever. You need me as much as I need you."

Yusuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I said tomorrow, didn't I? So buzz off."

Kei couldn't take his attitude much longer. As she walked away, she struck her foot out, hitting him in the knee and making him fall.

"You little-!"

"See you tomorrow," she called, waving to them casually.

She was deep in thought on the train ride to the safe house. Aside from being the fake safe place (although it was guarded from Koenma's all-seeing eyes) for Kei and Yusuke to talk, it was where she slept during this assignment. She had learned a lot in the ten minutes she spoke with her target and could not wait until the next time she went to headquarters. Once inside the building, she pulled out her cell phone.

"This is the Ace of Spades," he answered.

"This is the Queen of Spades. I need to talk to the Joker."

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked sharply. "Calling here under your real identity? AND asking for the Joker?"

"I don't care. This is important."

There was a long pause on the other side of the phone. "What will I get if I do?"

"Your life," she answered harshly. "The entire Casino Trump might be in danger if I don't talk to the Joker right now."

There was a large sigh. "All right. Hold on. And you better not be exaggerating."

There was another long silence and Kei began to pace the room nervously. Distantly she recognized the Joker's voice talking to the Ace. Then she heard it directly in her ear.

"This better be important," he said coldly.

"Koenma's involved."

"What?"

The sudden change in his voice startled her. "Yusuke works for him." Without further prompting she relayed the entire conversation to him, including the mention of someone named Botan and her suspicion that someone other than Yusuke and Kuwabara knew about her. The Joker wasted no time in giving her further orders.

"We have nothing on this Botan. You'll have to find that out on your own. Make sure he gives Koenma or anyone else nothing. Make Urameshi think anyone he tells will be in danger. Find out who this other person is, and make him the example.

"Understood."

"This is nothing to panic over. Just keep everything according to schedule." He hung up.

"I won't let you down," she said, putting the phone in her pocket.

After their meeting the next day, the Queen tailed Yusuke, certain he was going to report everything they said to this other unknown person. A blue-haired girl had approached him, looking very concerned. A malicious smile spread over Kei's face as she listened to them talk.

"I still have a really bad feeling about this Kei person. Why would he want to bring down the people that raised him?"

"Botan, these people aren't raised, they're brainwashed. I'd want to destroy them too if they made me live like that."

"So why wasn't he brainwashed?"

"I don't know! I've got a feeling about this too, but it's not a bad one."

Kei snuck quietly away, thinking, 'Looks like I've killed two birds with one stone. Well, Botan, Yusuke won't be telling you anymore secrets when I'm done with you."


	6. The Black Jack

Chapter Six: The Wild Black Jack

**Chapter 6: The Black Jack**

Kei waited until she had gathered enough information on Botan before making the call she loathed.

"Jack of Spades," the person answered disinterestedly.

"This is the Queen of Spades. I need you to meet me here tonight," she said. "I have a special mission for you."

"I only have to take missions from the Ace," she answered scornfully.

"I'm sure the Joker won't be too happy to hear that," the Queen shot back poisonously. "Or maybe I should get the Six to do it? I'm sure he'd love the chance for a promotion."

There was a frustrated groan on the other side of the phone, and Kei smirked. "What do you need me to do?" she asked, clearly aggravated.

"I need you to kill somebody. It's your specialty: slow and painful."

"Hmm...maybe this will be worth my time."

Kei rolled her eyes. Just get here before midnight. You know the place. I'll tell you the plan then." The door knob of the house suddenly rattled. "Hanging up," she said quickly, stuffing the phone into her pocket, glad that she locked the door. She opened it. "You're early," she said to Yusuke.

"You sounded serious."

"I'm always serious. Joking can get someone killed."

"So what did you call me all the way out here for?"

"Are you sure there isn't anyone you haven't talked to about the Casino Trump?"

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" he yelled at her.

'Another lie.' She shrugged. "Then I guess we have nothing to worry about. I heard at headquarters that someone outside headquarters has heard about us and maybe the Queen's mission. I thought you might have leaked it to somebody."

Yusuke didn't say anything for a moment. "What'll happen to them?"

"Someone has been sent after her. She'll be tortured for what she knows then killed. The Casino Trump will kill its own people for its secrets. A nobody is no problem."

"And you're okay with that?" he shouted angrily.

"I'm trying to destroy them, aren't I?" Kei snapped. "Besides, you don't know her, so why do you care? People die all the time."

Yusuke punched her in the stomach, and Kei doubled over, coughing. Yusuke left, slamming the door behind him, and Kei smiled.

"If that little talk didn't shut him up, then Botan's body will." She suddenly clapped a hand to her mouth before vomiting a mixture of bile and blood. She laughed as she wiped her mouth, trying to catch her breath.

"He sure packs a punch. It will be fun to kill him."

The Queen and Jack of Spades waited together for their moment. The Queen would wait in hiding in case she was needed while the Jack did the job. She was dressed as Kei while the Jack was dressed in black and masked.

"There she is," the Queen mouthed.

She nodded almost eagerly, taking out three sharpened Jack of Spades cards. She threw them at once, all three hitting their target. Botan screamed and the Jack lunged out of hiding towards her. She clamped her hand around her throat.

"Tell me what you know about the Casino Trump!" she demanded.

"I…don't know!" Botan gasped.

The Jack drew her dagger, pressing the flat of the blade against Botan's cheek. Her eyes widened with pain as she twitched the dagger enough to draw blood.

"Do you want to change that answer? Maybe we should start with how you found out."

As she watched, the Queen admitted to herself that she admired Botan's strong loyalty to Yusuke. She knew of no victim and only a few Casino Trump assassins that would stay so tight-lipped for so long under such torture. She could see that the Jack was losing her patience and knew that she would simply kill Botan soon without her ever speaking a word.

Then from her vantage point, Kei saw Yusuke approaching their spot fast. She could have just stayed in her spot and enjoyed the look on Yusuke's face, but there was much more to the plan that. She was running out of time and needed Yusuke's trust fast.

She ran towards the Jack, kicking her in the back and away from Botan. She glared at the Queen murderously, despite being given the signal that Yusuke was coming.

"What are you doing?!" Kei shouted. "She has nothing to do with us!"

The Jack knocked her to the ground, making her way to Botan to finish the job. "You're on thin ice already." Kei got stepped in front of her again. "Stay out of my way!"

Yusuke reached them. "What are you doing?!"

The Queen looked over at him when she heard him yell, but immediately regretted it when she felt the blade of the Jack of Spades' dagger slide into her stomach.

"Just making it realistic. Nothing personal," she hissed into her ear, but said loud enough for Yusuke to hear, "That's for getting in my way."

Someone grabbed Kei by the shoulder, pulling her away from the Jack. She saw Yusuke out of the corner of her eye hit the Jack, sending her flying almost all the way across the street.

Kei dropped to her knees, trying to stem the bleeding with her hands. Yusuke crouched beside her. "You going to be okay?"

"Botan," she gasped. Being stabbed was much more painful than she remembered. "You have to get her to the safe house."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" she repeated, surprised. "Why would you care about what happens to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

She looked up at him in shock, never expecting to hear words like that form anyone. Behind Yusuke, she saw the Jack taking advantage of the distraction to slip over to Botan and finish the job. She didn't know why, but Kei felt a sudden surge of panic for Botan.

"Stop!"

Yusuke turned and sprinted for the Jack so quickly that for a moment, Kei thought that he disappeared. He punched her hard in the face. The Jack fell, her hands flying to her face, but not from pain. The impact of the blow broke her mask to pieces.

The Queen of Spades had told her to abandon the mission if she found it absolutely necessary, but she hated the idea of leaving a victim alive. Keeping one hand over her face, she threw her dagger at Botan, but Yusuke caught it by the blade.

"Damn, he's really fast. It's no good," she muttered, then disappeared.

Kei got unsteadily to her feet, still holding her stomach. She walked over to Yusuke and Botan, stumbling along the way.

"We have to get out of here."

Kei took care of her injury in the bathroom while Botan took care of Botan in the other room. She considered Yusuke's words and actions today, but she didn't understand much of it. She had very little experience with things like friends and sentimental feelings. If anyone helped her amongst the Casino Trump, it was because he feared the punishment inflicted if he didn't. No one ever saved her because he wanted to, and she felt almost happy that Yusuke had.

She left the bathroom to check on the two. The blue-haired girl was laid out, unconscious, on the couch, and Yusuke was sitting in the chair across from her.

"How is she?"

"I don't know." He sounded very tired. "I guess I should have listened to you."

"How much did you tell her?"

"Everything. You knew that all along, didn't you?"

"I had a hunch." She leaned against the wall, feeling very weak. "She can't stay for very long. I need to go back soon and no one will be here to keep an eye on her."

"I'll stay. Any excuse to get out of school." He looked at Kei. "Why do you they want to get to me so badly?"

She looked at him as though he were stupid. "The entire Casino Trump has a grudge against you."

"Why?"

"You killed the King and Jack of Diamonds!" she shouted, sounding angrier than she should have been.

"No, I didn't!"

"Why lie? Everyone knows about it!"

"I said I didn't!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "I don't know what they've been telling you, but they were still alive when they ran away!"

She looked appalled. "Ran away?"

"Koenma doesn't let me kill humans."

Kei didn't know why, but she believed him. "If not you...then who did?" She gasped in sudden realization. They had failed a high-profile mission. "An Ace was sent for them," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

She shook her head. "Something I have to take care of myself."

She thought nothing else on the four hour drive back to headquarters, and it made so much sense that it made her furious. She had seen Yusuke fight and knew that there was probably no one in Casino Trump was a match for him in strength. They wouldn't have fully known what they were getting into and had to get away to re-plan, but the Casino Trump didn't like to give second chances, especially for big assignments like Yusuke Urameshi. The only questions remaining were who did it and where to get that information.

Her mental planning was interrupted when she saw the Jack of Spades walking in front of her at headquarters. With the speed and deadly silence of her training, she reached her and grabbed her by the hair, plummeting the fist of her free arm into her stomach. She doubled over, but the Queen yanked her back, throwing her backward.

"That was for injuring a superior without orders. Remember that the next time you want to put your dagger into me." She stepped over the fallen Jack and continued the way to her room.

It didn't take her long to get ready, even though it was something she didn't want to do. It was an imprecise, unpredictable way of getting information, and it made her feel filthy, but she couldn't think of any other way.

Many men glanced at her once she left her room. It was the effect she wanted, even if she didn't like it. She felt very exposed and walked very quickly, almost running, to her destination, and entered without knocking.

The Ace of Spades was still in bed when she entered, but he shot up, reaching for his dagger when she closed the door. He dropped it when he saw her, running a hand through his hair with an odd sort of look on his face.

"Queen, what are you doing here?"

"I need to know who killed the Kind of Diamonds."

The expression on his face changed momentarily. "It was Yusuke Urameshi," he said impassively.

She bit her tongue so she wouldn't change her countenance. Slowly, she sauntered to the foot of the bed and leaned in close, putting a hand on either side of him.

"I know it wasn't him. Which Ace was it?"

He leaned back as though to avoid the temptation. "I can't tell you that."

"Maybe I should make it worth your while." She climbed onto the bed, straddling him, and pulled the zipper of her jacket down just enough to show that she wore nothing underneath. "I will give you what you've always wanted if you tell me."

The Ace of Spades looked dumbfounded, uncertain of what to do. Then he reached up, entangling his fingers in her hair, kissing her so gently that it shocked her. She hoped this was his answer and wanted to get her answer and leave before it got too far. She tried to pull away to ask again, but he kept his hands on either side of her head, pressing her mouth to his.

Casually she reached up and took his hands away and put them inside her jacket, thinking he wouldn't protest the change. She broke the kiss as his arms encompassed her bandaged waist.

"Now tell me-"

He sat up so quickly that the Queen fell of the bed. She let out a small grunt of pain as a sharp pain spread from her stomach. 'What the hell was that?' she thought.

"You're hurt," he said in a tone that she never heard him use before.

"Yes," she answered, confused.

"You're supposed to report all injuries to me!" he said, sounding almost angry.

"I've taken care of it." She didn't understand what was going on.

He jumped out of bed, pulling her to her feet by the arm, but she pulled away, taking several steps back. Nothing was making sense to her, but she somehow felt that she still had some leverage.

"I need to know who killed him."

"There's time for that later!" He made a grab for her, but she backed up again. "I'm your team commander! Do as I say and get over here!"

She felt so confused that she did not know how to respond to the demand. He seized her by the arms, forcing her to sick back on the bed. He took her jacket off, slicing the bandages off with his dagger.

"You call this taken care of? Did you treat it yourself? It's so poorly done." Kei cocked her head to the side. The Ace of Spades was acting completely out of character. She was in his room, on his bed, and topless, yet he was only concerned with the wound in her stomach.

"Stay here. I'm going to get more bandages."

Kei crossed her arms over her chest and shivered. His actions seemed to far surpass mere concern for a teammate. She didn't quite know what it was, but she was beginning to suspect that the Ace everyone knew wasn't who he really was.

She let him treat and bandage her injury without saying a word, but she watched him with fascination. Nevertheless, she did forget why she had gone there.

"There. From now on, you tell me when you get hurt. Understand?"

"Tell me who," she persisted. "It's very important to me. My mission, I mean."

He caught her face in her hands. "Don't fool around with me! Answer the question!"

"Will you answer mine?" Out of this strange event, she learned that her safety was oddly important to him. "If you don't, I wouldn't even tell you if I'm dying."

He sighed heavily, pressing his forehead to hers. "All right, I will."

"Then I promise I will too."

He turned his back to her and groaned, trying to decide how to tell without giving the name. "The Ace that killed him...asked for his position as a reward."

She got to her feet, redressing as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To go see a King."


	7. The Heart of Spades

Chapter 7: The Ace of Hearts

**Chapter 7: The Ace of Hearts**

She didn't hesitate in her direction. The Ace of Hearts and the King of Diamonds sparred every morning together, even though they were no longer on the same team. She ignored the Ace of Hearts and his usual light-hearted greeting to her as she dealt the King a swift right cross.

"You bastard!" she snarled. She drove the King of Diamonds back as he blocked her attacks. "You killed two of our own, tried to put the blood on someone else's hands, and took his title! Have you no loyalty?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You murdered the King of Diamonds!"

He suddenly grabbed her arm as she moved in for another punch. The other seized her around the throat and tripped her over his knee, forcing her backwards until she was suspended only a few inches from the ground. She fought to breathe, but he wouldn't loosen his grip.

"I did as ordered. The former King of Diamonds was a failure and had to be cut from the deck. And if you continue to act like this, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you either." He let go, almost throwing her to the ground. "Good spar, Ace, but I have to go."

"Until tomorrow," the Ace of Hearts said back. "You should practice more, Queen. He defeated you without trying." He looked down at her. She sat on the ground with the hood of her jacket pulled low over her face. "What's wrong? Did you get hurt? Let me see." He kneeled next to her, but then exclaimed, "What are these? Tears? Are you that upset that he beat you?"

"Tell me," she asked hoarsely. "Why am I killing Yusuke Urameshi? He didn't kill the King of Diamonds. It was one of our own."

"Oh," he said simply. "Urameshi is nothing more than your assignment. This time is only different because you are trying to make it different."

"But I needed revenge for the King, and now I-"

"You're letting yourself have personal feelings. This happens to everyone at some point. But remember, we were chosen as the elite and we cannot dishonor that with such weaknesses as...feelings."

"But this doesn't feel right."

"It will once you have calmed down. See how quickly the King beat you when you were angry? It just makes you weak. If you keep this up, you won't be alive for much longer."

"But I still don't understand!" she said, grabbing her head in frustration and burying it in her knees. "Everything made sense a month ago."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "After this job it will all make sense again. Try not to think of these emotions and they'll soon be gone."

"Yes, of course," she choked, "You're right." She didn't feel like he was right though, but she really hoped that he was. "Yusuke is any other assignment. There is nothing special about him."

He ruffled her short hair. "That's the Queen I know. Now I'm going to get my things. If I turn back around and those tears aren't gone, you better be."

She nodded, knowing this was merely his form of kindness. Crying was a taboo act for any card. This was his way of saying, "I'll forget this happened if you can pull yourself together." She rubbed her eyes fiercely, wanting to show the Ace of Hearts that she was still strong. He turned and smiled at her.

"You've always made us proud, Queen. Keep that up."

Although her expression never changed, her face instantly brightened. "Thank you."

On her drive back to the safe house, Kei was feeling more like herself. The advice of the Ace of Hearts and a few days in familiar surroundings calmed her down and brought back her assassin's indifference. Kei was confident about her missions again and thought that nothing could go wrong.

"Just wait, Urameshi," she hissed under her breath as she put her hand on the door knob, "I'll make you show me your weakness and then this madness will be over."

She opened the door, completely ready for Yusuke (she had guessed he was still using it to ditch school) but wasn't at all ready for what actually happened. A flurry of blue hair struck her in the face as Botan lunged at her, wrapping her arms tightly around Kei's shoulders. She hadn't expected Botan to make such a fast recovery and every muscle in Kei's body tensed, ready for defensive action against this unknown act.

"What is this?" she snapped at Botan. "What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug!" she answered without relinquishing her grip.

"Hug? Stop it, it's disgusting!" She broke from the embrace expertly and stepped further into the house. "Why were you hugging me?"

"What? Don't assassins hug? What a terrible life that must be." Her bright smile was almost too painful for Kei to look at. "I know you're the one that saved my life, and that's why I hugged you."

"I see." Kei rubbed her arms. "I saved you because Yusuke should have never dragged you into this, but if you're going to hug me each time, I won't save your life the next time."

Her grin became inexplicably wider and Kei had to look away. "Sure thing!"

"Where's Yusuke?" she asked before the conversation could drift any further.

"Oh, that boy?" Botan laughed, waving it off. "He sleeps until all hours of the morning. Dead to the world right now."

She jutted her thumb behind her, stepping aside to reveal the teenage boy sprawled on the couch.

'Already he sleeps in my house in front of me.' A satisfied smirk momentarily curled her lip. "Botan, it looks like you've made a complete recovery so you should go. I don't want you to get any more involved that you have become."

"I understand. Thanks for letting me stay here." She stopped momentarily at the door. "You know, I thought there was something fishy about you at first. But now I think you're okay." She waved, smiling a little bashfully. "Bye-bye!"

'It's about time,' she thought with a large sigh. 'At least I don't have to worry about her nosing around in my business anymore.' She grumbled to herself as she pulled out her dagger from it's hiding place. "I might as well try it now. It feels a bit unsporting, killing you like this, but the sooner I kill you the sooner I can go back to headquarters."

Kei walked softly to the couch with practiced precision and practice. She did not even hesitate in bringing it down towards his throat.

Yusuke blocked with an arm, punching her hard in the stomach with the other. Kei went sprawling, but with a curse, she back on her feet again, ready for whatever was going to happen next.

"No way," she mumbled, letting her dagger lower a degree.

Yusuke never woke up. He attacked her completely out of reflex. The Queen of Spades shoved her weapon away angrily. "Even in sleep he's guarded! Does he even have a weakness?!"

Kei stopped and winced, putting a hand to her stomach. What hadn't healed yet reopened and blood was seeping onto her shirt.

"Damn. I've got to fix this before he wakes up."

In the bathroom she stopped the bleeding then showered, rinsing off the excess that dripped down her torso. She shook the water from her hair like a dog, looking for something to cover the wound with. She had already used so much bandaging, she wondered if there was anything left.

The door opened. A half-asleep Yusuke did not even get a step in before what he saw in there woke him up instantly. Both froze. Kei did not even think of covering herself up - it wouldn't undo what Yusuke already saw. Yusuke couldn't even think at all.

"Out!" she barked, recovering from the shock quickly. She shoved him backwards. "Get out! Out!"

Kei slammed the door shut, rubbing her forehead. 'What do I do now? He saw that I'm a woman.'

She didn't feel embarrassed - dozens of men before Yusuke had seen her naked. She was worried about her cover. It and her entire mission were suddenly in jeopardy.

'I don't think he knows that I'm the Queen,' she thought as her mind began to calm down. 'He shouldn't be smart enough to figure that much out.' She began to redress, forgetting about the bandaging she had been looking for. 'A cover story should fix everything.'

On the other side of the door, Yusuke's thoughts were not as calm. 'What the hell was that? Was that Kei? He...she...just what the hell is going on?!'

The door jerked open and Yusuke jumped, almost too afraid to turn around. "If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm a girl." It still sounded like the same, gruff Kei. "I have clothes on, moron. You can turn around." She pushed past him and sat on the couch, fixing her usual cold stare on him. "It doesn't change anything."

Her normal behavior brought Yusuke's thoughts back to their normal route. "You lied to me."

"Disguising my gender is a small thing. You didn't want to listen to me as a boy. Would you have even looked at me if I came to you as a girl? I know you're type, Yusuke."

He wasn't paying much attention to her excuse. "What else have you lied to me about?"

"Unlike you, nothing," she shot at him, lying easily. "Also unlike you, my lie didn't almost get one of my friends killed."

He returned the glare, her commenting stinging. "Fine," he suddenly begrudged. "I trust you."

Kei wasn't expecting to hear those kinds of words in such a delicate situation and she thought that she misheard. "You what?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I said I trust you." He shrugged. "You've been right about everything else up until now and you even got hurt protecting Botan. So I trust you, is that so hard to believe?"

"You trust me just like that?" It somehow did seem too simple to be true.

"Don't you Casino Trump people trust?" he asked in aggravation.

"Of course not," she answered as though it were a matter-of-fact thing. "Ever since we're born, we are taught to abandon all personal feelings like trust and friendship so we don't get weak."

"That's stupid! How do you know if they're weak if you've never even felt them?"

"I have!" Kei yelled, her explosion of anger rushing blood to her head. "And he was killed anyway because they thought he was weak! There wasn't a damn thing friendship could have done to save him! I trust no one and I befriend no one!"

Yusuke glared, crossing his arms. "Look, if you won't trust me, I'm going to walk away and you can deal with your problems on your own. But if you are willing to trust me, I will show you what real trust is."

He left, leaving her to do nothing but think over his words. Kei stretched out on the couch and scoffed. "Trust? Ridiculous. Just what is trust?" She groaned, passing a hand over her face. "What is it?"

Her phone rang. Not bothering to get up, she put it to her ear. "Kei here," she answered tiredly.

"Get back here now."

"Ace? What are you talking about? I haven't even been here an hour."

"The Joker is pissed as hell at you."

She sat bolt upright, suddenly alarmed. "Why?"

"Why do you think? You showed up without warning, pulled a bunch of antics, and never even checked in with him. If you don't come back right now, he's going to bust you all the way down to trainee."

She stood, running for the door. "I'll be there in two hours. Cover me until I get there."

"I'll do my best."

The Queen of Spades hesitated in front of the Joker's office, visibly shaking. The Ace of Spades put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her forward.

"You're making it worse waiting here. Just get it over with."

"R-right." She took a deep breath and opened the door. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Sit." She almost ran to the chair, falling into it. "Now explain what made you think that you could show up unannounced and without reason, demand Ace secrets, and try to provoke the King of Diamonds?"

"It was a facade for my mission," she answered slowly. "I needed to know the truth and show that I was fighting with the Casino Trump to gain Urameshi's trust."

He glared, making her jolt. "Not only are you lying to me, you are lying to me badly." He shook his head. "From the beginning, you were meant to be my greatest assassin, and I've been sorely disappointed."

The Queen's mind blanked from shock. "Joker...I'm...I-I didn't...it-it's not..."

"Quiet!" He snapped, and his eyes flashed inhumanely. "Haven't you even realized who I am yet? Why you were created?"

"Who you...? Created? You mean why I was born? I don't understand..." She gasped as his eyes flashed angrily again. "You're a demon!"

"Is that all you have figured out? So moronic."

He got up from his desk and stood in front of her, making her shrink into the chair. Suddenly everything about him looked demonic and she could feel her blood pulsing frantically.

"I wanted to create the perfect killers for Casino Trump. But no matter how the humans were trained, there were too many that I lost to their soft, human hearts. Demons, on the other hand, have the merciless heart I need, but they have the power to overthrow me. What I needed was a half-breed - a human with a demon heart. That's why I created you."

Kei started shaking her head halfway through his speech, realizing what he was saying. "No, I don't believe it!" She pressed her hands to her ears as though to block out the thoughts. "You couldn't have created me! You can't be my...my father!"

"I should have known that a woman so easy to seduce would produce an equally weak-hearted child," he spat at her in disdain. "You became everything I tried to breed out. You have so much power, but you are too cowardly to even try to tap into it." He scoffed. "You're just a demon with a human heart. Worthless."

"No!" She yelled desperately, getting to her feet. Her head was spinning with panic and terror. "You're wrong! I'm not worthless! I can finish this mission, I promise. Please don't cast me aside so quickly!"

"Prove it." He turned his back to her. "If you can become a demon to the core, you might be of use to me. If not, there is no place for you in the Casino Trump."


	8. Ace's Wild

Chapter 8: Ace's Wild

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME ADULT SITUATIONS**

**Chapter 8: Ace's Wild**

Kei left the Joker's office with her mind reeling. Her chest squeezed painfully tight and her heart was thumping beyond her control. She knew her expression must be terrible and she stared at the ground as she tried to make a beeline to the car garage to get back to her assignment and far away from the Joker's truths.

'My father; he's my father,' she thought over and over. 'That's why he knew how to find me in the alley - he didn't come across me by accident. He was waiting for my mother to give me up. He knew everything form the start.'

The Queen of Spades quickened her pace, almost overcome with the need to run away. Then another stream of consciousness invaded the repetitious thoughts. 'My father hates me. My father thinks I'm a failure. My father wants me dead.' Her eyes began to prickle and her legs were eager to break into a run.

She ran into someone. Kei didn't say any apology or acknowledge the other person. She stepped to the side and tried to continue on her way, but the person grabbed her by the arms, spinning her around. It was the Ace of Hearts.

"Hey, hey! What's up?"

She shook her head, trying to move away from his grasp. "I can't stay. I'm in a big hurry."

He caught sight of her stricken face and tightened his grip. "What's wrong? Why are you so shaken?"

The Queen shook her head again. "I-I don't know. I'm so confused. I can't think straight about anything! This case...Urameshi says he...and the Joker! The Joker - he's...he's my..."

The Ace of Hearts looked around at the empty hallways, checking for spectators. He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly and guided her away.

"You can't be walking around looking and acting like this. It's going to look bad. Come on. I'll take you to my room and we can talk this out once you've calmed down. All right?"

She began to shake her head again, but the Ace put an arm around her in a partial hug, still gently pushing her down the hall. "You'll be fine. I'm here for you."

He opened his door for her, letting her go in first. He suggested she take a shower to relax and take time to sort things out in her mind. Kei only nodded, feeling no reason to try to argue with him when he was deciding everything for her. He went into the bathroom with her and prepared a towel and bathrobe for her then turned the water on. The Queen stood by the door with her arms crossed. Her mind buzzed too much to even care that she was being completely dependent on the Ace.

He turned to her and stepped aside, but she didn't move. He crossed his arms and smiled mischievously at her. "Am I going to have to undress you and throw you into this tub too?"

She blinked, feeling herself come somewhat out of her daze, but not enough to wait for him to leave before shrugging out of her clothes. He chuckled to himself and shook his head, shutting the door behind him as he left.

The Queen of Spades left the bathroom a half hour later. She wore the bathrobe and rubbed the towel through her hair. The Ace of Hearts went over to her, but she didn't look him in the eye.

"Are you all right now?" he asked.

"I have to go now," she said, and her voice trembled as badly as when she first talked to him in the hall. "I need to finish my assignment as soon as I can."

He took her by the arms, and he could feel her shaking beneath his touch. He rubbed her arms as though to warm them up. "What's gotten you so shaken up?" he said, and she could hear the concern in his voice.

"I'm so confused!" the Queen exclaimed, clutching her head. She could feel herself beginning to cry. "Everything is making no sense and I feel so overwhelmed!"

The Ace of Hearts put his hands over hers, drawing her closer to him. "It's all right. I'll help you get through this." He pressed his forehead to hers, bringing his face so close that his breath tickled her lips when he spoke. He hugged her tightly. "I'm here for you."

The Queen of Spades relaxed in his grip and shut her eyes, relishing the calm that she felt in his presence. It didn't feel at all out of place when he suddenly closed the small space between them and kissed her, and she responded to it naturally.

His hands moved from her shoulders. One hand took hold of the back of her neck, pulling her deeper into his kiss. The Queen responded more enthusiastically than before, and the Ace's other hand nudged the bathrobe off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground.

Kei shivered first from the sudden cold, and then from the feel of the Ace of Hearts' fingertips lightly trailing down her front. They stopped at her hips and he lifted her off the ground only briefly to deposit her on the bed. Her mind still reeled from before and she was aware of about half of what happened, but she didn't even want to try to stop it.

It was not the Queen of Spades first time. Her human and demon halves did not mix together perfectly, leaving her infertile and completely incapable of bearing children. As such, she was always the one chosen for the unsavory assignments of seducing men to kill them during that moment of ultimate weakness.

However, this time with the Ace of Hearts felt completely foreign to all her other experiences. Her past assignments were men who wanted to bed her quickly and roughly until they were satisfied and she was sore. It had been easy to shut her body off from the natural reactions and ignore any bodily pleasure, as her mental training had taught her to do years ago.

It wasn't so easy with the Ace of Hearts. He was slow and gentle, catering only to her pleasures, and his touch seemed to automatically know where she was most sensitive. At first, she tried to stem the sensations, but they were flooding uncontrollably through her. It wasn't long before her whole body began to quiver and her voice was coming in hoarse, gasping breaths.

Her chest still heaving, the Queen of Spades ran a hand through her sweaty hair and cast a glance at the man next to her. He lied calmly on his side and watched her, looking amused at her attempts to pull herself together after their tryst.

She looked away, feeling extremely embarrassed that she had reacted so strongly to the Ace of Hearts, and she doubled her efforts to get her breathing and heart rate back to normal.

"You seem much calmer now," the Ace said, scooting closer to her. He draped an arm around her middle. "Are you ready to talk about what had made you such a mess an hour ago?" His fingertips began to trace tiny circles against her hip bone, his fingernails lightly scratching the skin.

Kei shivered again. She closed her eyes and took long, steadying breaths, determined not to react a second time. The Ace smiled, and, taking her efforts as a challenge, very gently began to increase the pressure.

Before a minute had passed, the Queen jerked and yanked his hand away, gasping, "Stop! Stop!"

He laughed and rested his hand placidly on her stomach. "You're very sensitive, you know that?"

Flustered, she avoided his eye as she felt her cheeks burning dark red. "Only when I'm with you," she mumbled.

He laughed again, settling his head on her shoulder. "I've had a lot of practice, my dear assassin. The Joker used to say that I was the man to use when he needed a woman seduced. But I'm glad that I was able to apply those skills to you."

Her countenance darkened when he mentioned the joker and seducing women - it only reminded Kei of her blood connection to the Joker. However, she covered up the expression quickly.

"It was the same for me, but I always turned out to be a clumsy seductress. That didn't seem to matter with men, though, as long as I took off my clothes and climbed into bed with them.

He smiled and sighed exaggeratedly, his breath stirring her hair. "Women usually take a bit more coaxing than that." An arm slid under her, pulling her even closer. He began to stroke her stomach. "Now, enough of this small talk. You are avoiding the subject." He tilted his head until his lips brushed her ear, and he cooed in a silky voice she had never heard him use before, "What happened between you and the Joker? You can tell me. You can tell me anything."

The Queen of Spades' eyes flew wide open as realization crashed around her. She sat up and pushed the Ace away from her. She tried to get up from the bed, but her legs weren't cooperating properly and she crashed to the ground.

The Ace of Hearts came to the edge of the bed. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

She got to her feet and glared accusingly at him, ignoring any form of modesty she should be practicing at the moment.

"Don't you dare," she said, and it came out almost as a snarl. "Don't you dare ask me what's wrong when you know very well!" She tugged at her hair, shaking her head furiously. "I can't believe I was stupid enough to fall for it! You even said it yourself!"

His kept his confused expression as he got from the bed. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're very upset and not thinking straight." He took her by the elbows. "Come back to bed. We'll discuss it after you've gotten some sleep."

"Don't touch me!" She jerked her arms away and took several steps back. "I will not let you seduce me any further! I know exactly what's going on! The Joker sent you to seduce information out of me!" She crossed the room in a flurry where her clothes were waiting for her in a pile.

She glanced over her shoulder as she dressed. The Ace of Hearts sat on the bed, but like the Queen, he didn't bother with modesty by trying to cover himself up. His expression had become extremely bland and guarded, surprising her.

"I can only do what the Joker tells me," he said, and his tone of voice matched his expression. "It was nothing personal."

She jerked her shirt over her head, her anger doubling. "Nothing personal. Nothing personal," she repeated, laughing bitterly. "How many times have I said those words myself? Now I hate them so much." Now fully clothed, she turned sharply to face the Ace of Hearts. "Well you can tell the Joker that sometimes things get personal!"

The Queen of Spades walked briskly down the hall, boiling with fury. Then her pace started to slow as the pain of betrayal ate at her. Several things had happened to her almost at once, and none of it was good or made sense. She was having doubts about her mission. Out of no where, the Joker had told her he was her father - and that she was a failed breeding experiment that he wanted destroyed. The shock sent her almost running to the bed of a man she knew almost her entire life only to find out it was a trap. And it all happened in less than six hours. It was like they had all conspired against her to drive her to the edge of madness. She put a hand to her face, feeling like crying again.

"Queen!"

She groaned, and her shoulders slumped. The last thing she wanted to hear was the Ace of Spades' voice. "I have to get back to my mission!" she shouted over her shoulder. "I don't have time to talk to you."

She didn't stop her walk, but the Ace of Spades grabbed her by the elbow. He looked into her pink, swollen eyes and leaned close, sniffing her hair. His nose wrinkled in disgust and he began to pull her in the direction he had come from.

"I said I don't have time for your antics!" she exclaimed.

She grabbed his arm to twist it out of its grasp like she had done so many times before, but he took hold of her wrist before she could. With a deft movement, he brought her arm behind her back, pinning her to his side with his other arm.

"I think you've forgotten that there's a reason why I'm the Ace and you're the Queen," he whispered harshly.

"What? Since the Ace of Hearts couldn't get anything out of me, it's your time to try?" she whispered back with just as much hostility.

She felt him jolt behind her before he shoved her forward. "Just walk. We're going to your room."

She turned around defiantly. "I'm leaving right away. I don't have time to stop anywhere."

He took a threatening step towards her. "You think I don't know you? I recognize that look of desperation in your eye. The moment you see Urameshi, you're going to do something drastic and get yourself killed before the day's even over." He opened her door and dragged her inside. "You're not leaving my sight until you're back in a proper state of mind. But first," his nose wrinkled again, "you're taking a shower. You reek of the Ace of Hearts."

Kei didn't bother to mention that it was her third shower that day. She was sticky with sweat and the scent that clung to her was definitely not her own. She showered quickly, only to wash the stench from her body, and dressed right after. Her clothes stuck to her damp skin, but she didn't feel like donning a bathrobe until her body dried.

In her bedroom, the Ace of Spades stood in front of her chest of drawers and had his back to her. Her stomach dropped when she realized that he had found the false bottom. In one hand he had several of her pictures and letters. In the other he held a lighter. Several pictures caught fire.

"Stop that!" she yelled desperately, forgetting how incriminating the objects in the false bottom were.

She grabbed the arm that held the burning photos, but with an expert jerk, he sent her crashing to the floor. He let them drop when too much had burned to hold and he lit the second batch.

"Stop! Please!" she screamed. The tears that had been building up in her began to spill over eyes.

"You should be thanking me," he snapped. "I'm getting rid of the evidence that you have a heart."

She sat on the floor, shaking, but didn't say anything else. He acted as though he knew for a long time that her personal affects had been there and she wondered who else might have known. Tears continued to pour freely down her face and she couldn't stop them.

The Ace of Spades dropped the last bits of burning paper, stopping the flames out with the toe of his shoe. He sighed heavily. "That's all I can do, but it might already be too late," he said, sitting on the floor across from her. "After all, the Ace of Hearts got to you before I could stop it."

"You knew...?"

He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "There are few secrets that the Aces can keep from each other, though when it comes to you, I think they try to keep me out of the circle." He got to his knees, leaning closer to her. "You have to succeed in this assignment no matter what. It's your only chance to survive."

She looked at him in confusion, but then her eyes grew wide and she clapped a hand to her mouth. All the loose ends and oddities she kept finding came together to form the Joker's true plan. She brought her knees up to her chin and buried her head.

"I don't want to be here any more," she mumbled. "Now that I know...I can't stay here!"

The Ace's arms wrapped around her whole body, holding her close. "I know," he said, and his voice softened. "But you have one more mission to complete."

All at once, the Queen realized that the Ace of Spades loved her. His perverted personality was only an act. He wanted everyone to think that he lusted after his assassin underling so that if the time ever came, he would never be chosen to be the one to hurt her. She tried to let the warmth of this new sensation wash over her, but a darker truth chilled her to the bone and made her cry harder.

The Ace knew what made her cry and tightened his grip. His own arms were shaking. "I know it's hard to accept. But until Urameshi is dead, there's nothing we can do."

She shook her head. "I can't do it."


End file.
